Sloan Fiadh
Introductions Sloan Fiadh (pronounced FEE-ah) is next in line to become the Scottish Highland Cailleach – the great witch of winter. Originating from a long line of Cailleachs, Sloan was conceived in the dead of night on Samhainn and born on the day of Beltainn. His mother (the current Cailleach), lonely and maternal, summoned a snowflake from her staff and fed it to her favourite and most beautiful doe; the doe then became pregnant and gave birth to a baby who was half human and half deer. This baby was Sloan – imbuing him with power to transform into a human, a faun and a great white stag. Having fashioned his own staff of pure clear ice, Sloan has the power to summon winter and freeze Scotland with one touch of his staff. Well spoken and highly intelligent, Sloan is a model student, however it's common knowledge that he often likes to keep tabs on everyone; knowledge is power and power is power. He's not above hard blackmail and manipulation to bend people into doing what he wants while looking sweet and innocent as he does it. Sloan is a strict vegetarian and will not eat meat; this is most likely due to his closeness to his herd of deer back home and the fact that he spends a lot of time as a stag or a faun. Personality Sloan is at once both incredibly sweet and hideously manipulative. He's a popular student; he likes to mingle and chat and wave at other students in the hallways, and he's always invited to parties, however he's quietly incredibly cunning and likes to keep his cards close to his chest. He may not have bad intentions whenever he digs up dirt on other students, however he believes it never hurts to have the right political leverage to play at his convenience. Often laughing and helpful however, he gets very passionate about his destiny and is a firm royal – he often spends time on the student council, and acts as a right hand man to Arthur Charming when it comes to Council meetings. Confident and haughty, he is known to be very effeminate with his dressing at times – he likes to experiment with his clothing style and he has no fear of appearing traditionally "girly". He's cute and he knows it. He's not afraid to flirt however, and he enjoys attention. Looks/Presentation Sloan is very petite; standing at 5ft 9" tall at the head (not including his antlers) he weighs 138lbs and has a very delicate build; he's not a brawler or a fighter, and his physique shows it. He's slim and graceful, with a slight curve in his hips. Preferring to rely on his ice powers, he's not physically strong. With hair as white as snow, porcelain skin, delicate features and eyes like lilac thistles, he's exceptionally androgynous and been mis taken for a girl more than once, not that he minds particularly. On his head are a pair of large pronged antlers made entirely of pure glittering ice – cool to the touch, Sloan can shed them at any point and regrow them as he wishes. The same is true of his alternate forms; he can shift into a stag and a faun, and everything in between. It's not uncommon to see him in human form with a deer tail and deer ears. When it comes to clothing Sloan tends to wear either his traditional tartan kilt and sporran to give his faun legs room to move, or when in human form he likes to experiment with blouses, bows and fitted tartan trousers. Sloan speaks with a unique Scottish accent as he spends his time outwith EAH back home in the bosom of the Scottish Highlands. Sexuality As obvious as it may seem, Sloan is completely homosexual. He's known ever since he was young and he's completely confident in his sexuality – he was accepted completely by his mother, who often tries to set her son up with travelers and hikers who come through their lands, much to her son's amusement. Languages Sloan's mother tongue is Scottish Gaelic, followed closely by English. When at home he speaks exclusively Gaelic, and he and his mother often sing old Gaelic folksongs when they're out herding their deer in the hills together. Fairytale Sloan is to be the next Cailleach – taking over from his mother, he is destined to bring winter to the whole of Scotland in between Samhainn and Beltainn. With one touch of his staff to the ground he can freeze lochs, bring the blizzards and coat the country with ice and snow. Herding deer in the depths of winter, the only downside to his story that he must turn to stone come Beltainn until the following winter. The only way he can break free from the curse is to find true love, who can share with him their warmth and compassion and can prevent him from turning to stone and survive throughout the spring and summer months. On the whole, Sloan is ecstatic to be the next Cailleach; the power and reverence is very enticing, and he's worked hard to hone his wintry skills. He's a royal through and through, though he worries about finding the person who can show him true love enough to break his curse – he has no desire to turn to stone for more than half the year. Friends/Relationships Morag Fiadh Sloan has an excellent relationship with his mother, the current Cailleach. The two are exceptionally close, and Sloan makes every effort to return home during the holidays. Exceptionally wry and dry humoured, Morag is destined to save lost hikers in the highlands, and when she does she makes every effort to set them up with her son; she's a cool mum. Arthur Charming As roommates and having worked on the student council and in various Royal engagements, Arthur and Sloan are what Arthur would call "Colleagues". Sloan often spends great amounts of time in close proximity to Arthur working on council projects and allocations and acts almost as a PA, volunteering to take care of his engagements book and keep him organized. Though Arthur would deny it they often joke and smile together, working together in a well oiled partnership. Due to his powers of digging the dirt on anyone and everyone, Sloan is the only one that's pieced together Arthur's secret – Arthur trusts him with the )]] information, though he's not a big fan of talking about it. It's no secret that Sloan has a deep, deep attraction to Arthur and interestingly, the feeling is mutual – despite Arthur being heavily in denial. Despite Arthur's claims, the pair seem to be dating in secret; including mushy texts, coffee dates and heated makeouts behind thoroughly closed doors. Arthur of course would never admit to dating a guy however, refering to Sloan as his "colleague" and going so far as to occasionally violently deny it. Sloan just smiles patiently and reaussures him; "Whatever makes you more comfortable, Arthur." Sloan understands that Arthur is worried about his destiny; he's looking for a princess to break his spell and he knows that he's no princess, but he takes the intimacy when he can. Abilities and Powers Sloan commands the power of Scottish winter; with his ice staff he is able to freeze an entire country in one night, bringing the blizzards and ice and the howling North wind. However this power is only ever that strong when he uses his staff. Sloan is an exceptionally graceful wielder of his weapon, using it much as someone would use a Wu Shu staff. Interestingly, without his staff, his power is actually pretty limited; he can just about summon a small flurry of snowflakes and cause surfaces to ice over. Though when he gets disarmed he's able to transform into a great white stag, capable of charging and goring enemies, as a last line of defense. His body temperature is often maintained at a lower degree than the average, and he can make his body cooler or warmer depending on his emotion; he's been known to lower his body temperature to the minuses when he's upset, only warming up when he calms down. He has three forms he can shift into, these being human, faun and stag. He spends most of his time as a faun as it's the easiest for him to maintain. Trivia * Sloan is actually an exceptional painter, and enjoys to paint landscapes of the highlands when he's home. He often carries a sketchbook with him at school to doodle when when he's bored. * The thistle is Sloan's personal icon, and he's made a point of decorating his headboard with sprigs of the Scottish flower. * He has a hideous sweet tooth, and can often be seen nibbling on sour gummy worms in between classes. * Sloan is a ruthless poker player; he has no tell and he will loot you for all you've got. He's not lost a game yet. (He spends a great deal of time playing with his mother and therefore has had a LOT of practice) * Being slightly vain, Sloan makes a point of carrying a pony brush around at all times to smooth down his fur when in faun form * Noël Winter gifted him one of her B.E.E.S robot prototypes to help condition it - she gave it a custom blue and white paintjob, but Sloan's decided to add his own little touch by sticking little plastic antlers to it. He's named it "Harris", and treats it like a pet. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal parent